


Worth It

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [9]
Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cerberus gets red balls, How to Train Your Dragon References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nico is around that age too, Will goes to the Underworld, will is like 19 or 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Will wants to propose to Nico, but first wants Hades' blessing. So naturally he ventures to the Underworld by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk honestly

Will wanted to do this right. He wanted to have the perfect ring, the perfect setting, the perfect proposal.

That’s why he found himself in Central Park with Austin. Will had previously talked to Percy, see what he had to do in order to, well, not die. He had himself a backpack, all tools necessary to complete this dangerous mission, just to get a ring for Nico. And his father’s blessing.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Will?” Austin asks, eyeing the entrance warily. Will nods. “You do realize it isn’t necessary for you to go see Cerberus.” Will nods again.

“It’s okay, I heard from Nico and Percy that Cerberus needs to be played with more. Go ahead and play.” Austin lifts his saxophone to his mouth and plays a sweet melody. Orpheus’ Door to the Underworld cracks open. A dark, cold opening leads down into the earth, stone stairs seemingly leading to the son of Apollo’s doom. Will takes a deep breath, flashes a grin at his brother, and steps down. 

Will realizes on the descent that he forgot a watch, therefore not knowing when 2 hours will pass and Austin will open the entrance once again. Hopefully Hades will send him back…?

Will shakes his head, clearing his mind. He steps out into the Underworld and heads straight for the loud howling noise. Cerberus’ three heads make a nice harmony, he notices, even if it is a minor chord.

Will quickly walks across the Fields of Asphodel, ignoring the chattering spirits and the Furies circling overhead. He definitely likes the sunshine better than the gloom of the Underworld. Will didn’t bring any weapons with him, so it should be easier going out and in through the main gates. It should, but of course that doesn’t mean it will.

He has no problem getting out of Erebus, maybe because the gates are designed to keep the _dead_ in, not the living. Will heads straight toward Cerberus - he really is a Rottweiler, just like Percy said - and pulls out a few red rubber balls. Larger than the normal dog toy of course.

The son of Apollo whistles loudly, careful not to whistle at a frequency that’s painful to the ears, and efficiently catches Cerberus’ attention. Cerberus starts growling.

“I’ve got a toy!” Will shouts. One of the heads tilts slightly as he holds up the shiny sphere. “I’m really just here to play!” He tosses the ball into the air and the left head snatches it out of the air. The right head whimpers as the middle one attempts to steal the ball. “Don’t worry! I’ve got one for each of you!” Will throws another ball, this time toward the right, and then another until Cerberus is contentedly chewing away at the extra durable rubber. Will smiles and walks back toward the main gates, having accomplished one of his goals.

No one tries to stop him, no alarms go off, and Will has a nice leisurely walk toward the Palace of Hades. Except, halfway across the Fields of Asphodel, a Fury lands directly in front of him.

Will gulps, suddenly filled with dread.

“Hi…?”

“What are you doing here?” she hisses at him. Will glances upward, thankful when he doesn’t see any of the other Furies descending from above.

“Well…are you Alecto?”

“Don’t avoid the question! But yes, I am.” She narrows her eyes in suspicion as Will continues to talk to the Fury in a relaxed manner.

“I have a message from Percy Jackson. He said that he likes you and your sisters better than the arai,” Will says, remembering what Percy told him. “Before you get angry at me for not answering your question, I’m going to answer it right now,” Will begins to ramble. “I’m here to talk to Hades about Nico di Angelo, but Nico doesn’t actually know I’m here. Of course I just wanted to ask for Hades’ blessing to marry his son, so I would really prefer if you didn’t kill me, and Nico probably wouldn’t like that either. But what do I know? We’ve only been dating for 4 years.”

Alecto flaps her leathery wings and grabs Will in her talons. Will refuses to admit that he made a very high pitched squeak. But before he knows it, he’s kneeling before Hades in the throne room as Alecto flies off. Will may have squeaked again when he looked up at Hades.

And Will Solace being the smoothest demigod ever, said to the Lord of the Underworld, “Hi future dad-in-law!”

“Excuse me?” Will winks and points finger-guns at Hades. “Are you William Solace?” Will nods, still pointing his finger-guns. “Why are you here?”

“Can I marry Nico?” Hades is completely taken aback. “I want your blessing. And I also need a ring…” Hades takes a moment.

“Yes, you can marry my son.” He steps down from his throne, shrinking in size, and opens his palm. Inside are two matching rings. Two simple rings. A gold pattern lays down the middle of a solid black ring. “They are made from gold and obsidian. You may take them, but you must realize that by doing so, if you ever cause Nico any unhappiness, I will see to it myself that you are punished.”

“I would never make Nico miserable. His happiness is my first concern.” Will takes the rings, finding that Hades’ hand is surprisingly warm. “Can you, um, maybe send me back up?”

~

Will proposes to Nico during the bonfire that night. 

He got the Apollo cabin to sing For the Dancing and the Dreaming from How to Train Your Dragon because he’s a nerd like that and the song totally fit. Other couples had stood up and started dancing to the music, and Will convinced Nico to as well. They were laughing and the bonfire was golden, and as soon as the song ended, Will bent down on one knee one of the rings in his fingers, held up to Nico and glimmering in the firelight.

“Will you marry me?” Nico was speechless. The whole camp fell silent as they watched the two with bated breath. Will’s heart was pounding.

“You’re such a dork,” Nico breathes out, grinning. “Of course I will.” Will stands up, slipping the ring onto Nico’s finger.

“Worth the trip to the Underworld,” he mutters before kissing his now fiancé.

Nico pulls away. “You did _what?!"_


End file.
